


Emerald Easing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal watches, knowing he'll get his chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Easing

"Don't."

"I can't not do it."

"She's going to break your heart again, Oliver."

"Hal...I need her."

//No you don't...//

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah's there, Dinah's the one to comfort Oliver, to hold his hand, to make the waiting, the not knowing, the endless cycle of hope and resignation.

Hal keeps his visits short.

`~`~`~`~`

He gets there, and doesn't even think 'I told you so' as he settles on the couch.

Ollie is hurting, and Hal hates it.

If Dinah thinks the League is more important than her marriage, Hal's got no reason to wait for the divorce.

Ollie tends to agree.


End file.
